


Freezing Blaze

by Currently_Obsessed



Series: Burning Ice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender or Sex Swap, Keith gets turned into a girl, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Porn With Plot, Tags May Change, everybody cusses, klance, lotor is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Ever since Keith was turned into a girl, he had felt different. And it doesn't help that he's part Galra. So when Emperor Zarkon's son, Prince Lotor invited the now female teen to dinner, he hadn't expected to drink Juniberry juice, a contraceptive and Heat inhibitor to Galra and half Galra alike.Now, with Lotor a prisoner on the Castle of Lions, Zarkon will stop at nothing to retrieve his only child and Heir to the Galra throne.But will the Prince being there cause more problems or will it answer more questions for Keith?And why is Shiro so jealous that Keith had found his true mate in Lance?There is only one way to find out.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

The girl patched up the latest victim of the newest champion. He wasn't the same as the previous. The last champion was gentle when he stepped out of the ring. He felt bad for those that he injured. 

This new one just wasn't the same. 

He was far more brutal. Deadly even. This alien was lucky to come out of it with his life.

"Vanita," Her assistant, Cryhl said. "We got another." Vani sighed. Her Galra ear flicked in irritation. 

"Put him on the gurney," She said as she finished up with her unconscious patient. Vani always hated this job. But only one thing came good from this whole slave thing. 

But now he was gone. Leaving her to fend for herself. It wasn't her fault that she was born half Galra.

She went to Cryhl and helped him clean up the deep wounds that riddled the aliens body. The alien looked Sthailean. He had no hair, but instead, tentacle like things on the top of his head that fell past his shoulders like 4 inch diameter thick hair. 

She had heard of a Trader that was wanted by the Galra that was Sthailean. Nyma. She traveled the galaxies as a wanted criminal to the Galra Empire. She traveled with some Beezer Computer Droid and a Thrale named Rolo.

But that didn't matter as she and Cryhl got to work patching the man up. Why they didn't use Cryopods were strange. But one would guess that since the Slaves were seen as inferior to the Galra, they wouldn't get the same medical attention.

"I need the scalpel. This wound needs to be widened so I can fix his stomach or else he will die," Vani said as she held out her hand to the boy. 

Cryhl was only 13 but he was level headed in the most dire situations. It's why she took him in and taught her everything she knows. 

Cryhl handed her the scalpel and went to get the dissolving suture thread. 

"Frayll! Get me the anti-venom!" She yelled as she saw the green puss start to form in his stomach. Whatever the Champions weapon is laced with is deadly to Sthaileans.

Cryhl did as he was told and helped clean it out of the young aliens man's stomach. They had to be careful to not get in on their skin or else he wouldn't be the only one on the gurney. 

* * *

After Vani finally went back to her tiny little living space, she was able to sit down. Cryhl had been sent to his room after she had managed to save the Sthailean man and pass him off the Galra nurses to put him into the ICU portion of the hospital.

Her tiny home wasn't like most. It was two rooms with a mattress pressed into the far corner a tiny table and some basic cooking materials. There was also a bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. 

And it still had the lingering sent of her mate. Tears filled her purple eyes as she thought of his smiling face.

She met him when she was patching him up. She found the little picture he had given her when he moved into her tiny living quarters. 

She picked it up off the table and looked into his gray eyes. 

His hair was all black and face scar free. But when she had met him a cut was across his nose and cheeks. And little by little the cut that was hidden in his hair line turned that portion of his hair white.

"I miss you Shiro," She whispered. "Come home to me." 

She sat the piece of torn and tattered paper down and place a hand on her slightly bloated belly. 

"Come home to us."

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to Lotor while his heat is cooled enough to think straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Chapter 1:

Lotor sat in a small room with the cuffs that Nyma had used on Lance. There was a bed and a mirror, but that was it. He was in here because he had tricked me. He had been in here since we had brought him onto our ship yesterday after he had dinner with me.

His skin was still Caucasian and his eyes still purple. He looked rather bored as the door opened and I strode in with Shiro and Lance. He sniffed the air.

"You're still in heat," He commented offhandedly. The last time I had seen the Galrean prince he had given me Juniberry juice, that apparently are contraceptives and heat inhibitors to the Galra race.

And with me being half Galra, well, I think you can figure out the rest.

"Yeah, thanks for successfully getting me laid," I said with a smirk. He scoffed. 

"So that's what I smell," He said, laying down, tucking his cuffed hands behind his head. I wanted to growl and rip him to shreds but I refrained. 

Shiro put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Otōto," He said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. Lance gave me a look. I stared into his deep blue eyes. I could see everything he wanted to say, but didn't want to speak out loud in front of Shiro and Lotor. I smiled and grazing my fingers across his mark. I saw him flush as we both remembered the effects to lead to it. It wasn't as purple as it was, but I could see it scarring. 

Lotor watched us with amusement. His purple eyes watched me in particular. I growled lowly at him. His eyes narrowed and hostile. A threatened animal. That's what he was reminding me of. When two wolves challenge each other, they tend to look each other in the eye and growl at each other.

Lotor sat back up and got into a position that looked like he might pounce at any tick.

"Keith, you sure you want to do this now?" Lance asked. I nodded. His lips pursed and he nodded. "Okay, I'll stay then. As long as you want me here," He said. I smiled.

"Don't leave," I said. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers.

I stood in front of Lotor. He seemed amused. I wanted to smack him. He irritated me. His eyebrow quirked and he was just taunting me with his eyes. 

"What was your relation with the original Blue Paladin?" I asked. He laughed.

"I loved him, but I came to realize that he was weak and was in love with another," He said. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Who is Zarkon's mate?" I asked.

"My mother, obviously," He said sarcastically. I growled again. He sighed.

"Haggar," He said. "She is also Altean." I nodded. It made sense. She did have strange markings on her face. There would be only one reason she stayed with him after he destroyed her whole planet. Her whole solar system.

And I'm staring right at him.

"Alright. This mating process. I have an idea of how it works, but I want the origins. Where it comes from and why it happens," I said. He tucked a strand of his silver white hair behind his pointed ear. His eyes changed to where the irises where gold.

"Why should I tell you?" He said. I stepped closer.

"If you want to keep your dick attached to you, I suggest you answer the damn question," I threatened. I saw him instinctively close his legs.

I felt smug at that. "Now answer," I said. He sighed through his nose. 

"It's was a gift. From the creator of the whole universe. I'm sure your planet has them too," He said. "Most planets do." 

I shook my head. We had mythology about soul mates. Even Fandom aus and story prompts of soul mates, but none like the Galra or Galitetreans had.

"No, we don't. Not like that," I said. He raised his eyebrows. It was clearly a surprise to him. He sighed. 

"Cool. I'm met a few that are like that. The Olkari are one of them," He said. "But the only way you would have come to be is if your mother or father was Galra and their mate was human," He said.

"I'm adopted so I don't know which parent is Galra," I said.

He nodded. "Anyway, they were a gift from Drel. He is our God. Many still believe in him. But they are not Galra. Some Galra still do, but not many. Drel, it is believed, that he gave us mates so that we had a purpose in life. That we had someone that could help us and cherish us," He said.

"Who was the first to have mates?" I asked. He scoffed.

"No one remembers. We just... know that Drel gave them to us," He said. I nodded. He sniffed the air. He sat up and looked past me. "Someone is out there. Listening," He said. Shiro walked past me and opened the door with a faint hiss.

Pidge jumped as soon as we saw her. "Sorry, I was curious!" She said.

"Go, I'll tell you everything later," I said. She nodded, adjusted her glasses and ran off. Lotor laughed. And I mean really laughed. It was deep and rich. And it shook his whole body.

"It's not that funny," Lance grumbled.

"Sorry, but a tiny girl like her eavesdropping into a conversation that could turn mature at any moment is funny," He said with a smile. 

Shiro crossed his arms. "Stay away from her. Don't even think about her or else I'll kill you myself," He threatened. Lotor smiled more broadly. I didn't want to even think about what he was thinking about. I knew what he was capable of. Any child of Zarkon has to be as cruel as him. Or worse.

The look in Shiro's eyes were strange.

"Oh right. You must be jealous. You don't want me to find my mate. You probably had one before you went back to Earth. Who was she? Was it even a she?" Lotor taunted. Shiro's nostrils flared. 

"I don't have a mate. Or if I do, I don't remember," He said. There was hardness in Shiro's voice. Like he had trouble saying that. I didn't say anything but I was curious.

Lance stepped forward.

"Why don't we come back later. Maybe when we don't know how long these pills last for Keith," He said.

Lotor laughed again. "You just want to fuck your mate," He said. Lance smirked at him.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I have a mate that I can make love to. Because there's a difference between fucking and making love," He said as he grabbed my arm and led me out of the room.

* * *

"Shiro, are you okay?" I asked as we walked away. 

"Fine. I just... I wish I could remember my time on the Galra ship more. I mean, I remember this apartment looking place, but it was barely bigger than my cell, and clearly inhabited by a slave, but I don't remember anymore than that," Shiro said. 

"Oh, okay. Maybe they gave it to you because you were their Champion?" I said. He shook his head.

His gray eyes stared off at some unknown point. "It's wasn't mine, but I still lived there for a short time," He said. 

And with that he walked off, eyes still unfocused. I didn't know what was going though his head, but if it was bothering him this bad, I didn't think I wanted to know. I mean, I only saw him this bad once. After I was raped by Marco and we went to his trial.

Lance took a step towards him, but I grabbed his arm.

"Give him time, he'll come to us eventually," I said. Lance nodded. I saw his jaw clench. I heard his intake of breath.

He ran his long fingers through his short dark brunette hair. In the light, it shimmered. I wasn't surprised since Coran said that nunvil is good for hair. And with his hygiene regimen, and his history with taking Altean hygiene products, well, you do the math.

"It's just that he's been my hero ever since I started the Garrison. And it sucks to see him like that," Lance said. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers. He squeezed my hand in return.

"And he's my older brother, so I know how you feel," I said. "Come on, I better go talk to Pidge. Her scientific curiosity msh be going crazy."

* * *

"And that's everything that we got so far," I said as I sat down in front of Pidge.

Her glasses shined when she adjusted them. "Fascinating. For a culture so advanced, they still believe in a God-like figurehead," She said. 

I nodded. "Yeah, I think he said their name was Drel?" I said. "I didn't get much information on him other than that he gave mates to many different species." 

"I think I could get a lot of info about this. And with him here and just sitting there, I think I could make him useful and have him help me translate these Althean electronic tablets. I know some of these words, but with my last experience with trying to learn Altean on my own, well, I would rather not die," I didn't understand what she meant, but I think she was onto something. 

Allura is usually busy with our training, or flying the ship, or whatever else she does. And Coran is busy helping her or repairing the ship. So I can understand why she'd want help with the only other Altean on the ship, even if he is a halfbreed.

"I'd with that you kept your Bayard with you if you even walk by his room," Lance said. He surprised both of us. "What? I have a younger sister," He said. "I'd rather not lose this one."

"Okay, sounds fair enough," She said. 

I stood and stretched. "Well, I'm uncomfortable a little. I think that the heat suppressant is wearing off a bit so I'm going to take another one before I have to deal with that shit again," I said. Pidge smirked.

"Really, I thought that you liked sleeping with Lance," She said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I ruffled her hair and walked out. 

"Be careful if you do work with Lotor. Take everything he says with a grain of salt. If he doesn't cooperate, taser his ass." She saluted me and went back to typing what I had told her. I smiled and headed back to my room. Which was right across the hall from hers. 

Lance followed me closely. He was fidgeting now. I turned and stared at him. "Lance is there something wrong?" I asked as I stared at his blushing face.

"I wanted to- I wanted to ask if I could kiss you," He said. I laughed. He was so cute sometimes.

"We slept together last night and you can't even ask to kiss your mate without stuttering and blushing? You're adorable," I said. "Just ask." I said. I stepped closer to him.

"Can I kiss-" I cute him off by pressing my lips to his. I pulled away and smirked.

He blushed. "Sorry I cut you off, ask again?" He nodded.

"Can I-" I kissed him again. He pulled away.

I started to laugh. He pinched my cheeks. "You keep doing that on purpose to kiss me more!" He said, playfully mad. I laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was deeper then the last too. He licked me lip and I let him in. 

I quickly took control of the kiss though. But he didn't seem to mind. I switched out positions and pushed him against my door.

"You caught me," I said. He smirked. 

"I love you Keith. Even if you are stuck as a girl currently," He said. 

"I love you too, Lance. Even if you are stuck as an idiot currently," I said. He gasped and picked me up. 

I laughed. "You'll pay for that Kogane!" He vowed as he opened the door to my room with a hiss. I giggled. I leaned my forehead on his, and closed my eyes.

"Bring it on McClain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW THE SEASON THREE TRAILER AND HOLY FUCKING SHIT IS LOTOR ATTRACTIVE! I STARTED TO QUESTION MY LOYALTIES!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school, and work. And well.. I started an original work that I had to get out of my head called The Fae Chronicles: Augur. Check it out! I think it's awesome!

Chapter 2:

After me and Lance had another couple rounds of sex and a nap tangled in each others grasp, we woke up in a nest of sorts. Almost all of our blankets and pillows were circled around us and only a thin sheets covered our naked bodies.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, tucking the blanket under my arms to cover the breast that I was still getting used to.

Ever since I had become female from Haggar experiment, I started to act differently. More... feminine. But that's mostly out of necessity. Like the way I crossed my legs. Or wrapped a towel around me after I shower. It was getting... weird too.

"Keith, lay back down, I'm cold," Lance mumbled, trying to take the blanket from me as he rolled over. I saw his bare, natural tanned back. Ithe never ceased to amaze me about the swimmers body that he had. So long and skinny, but with clear, lean muscles. And it was mostly blemish free. 

I saw a faint scar from the explosion he survived when we were still on Arus.

It was barely lighter than his natural skin tone, and you'd have to really look for it.

I leaned down and kissed between his shoulder blades. "We need to get up anyway, I can't keep blaming my heat for staying in bed all day. We are still needed. Zarkon doesn't stop just because of something as stupid as a Paladin in heat."

Lance snorted and sat up, lifting his sleeping mask. When he put that on, I have no fucking clue.

"Fine, I'm up," He said. I smiled.

"Great, I'm going to go take shower and maybe train a bit," I told him as I stood up. He nodded before noticing the nest. He looked at it confused, but didn't say anything. I'm glad he didn't because I wouldn't have known what to say to him. 

I'd have to ask Lotor about it. 

* * *

We went through bonding exercises today. Mainly the ones where we formed Voltron with our minds through head sets. But it had quickly grown awkward when Lance and I started thinking about the last couple nights. 

Pidge shrieked and threw the head set off. "Never ever! Never let me see that shit again!" She was as red as a tomato and my face burned just as bright. I couldn't even look Shiro in the face. But I knew the look that would don his face. 

Embarrassment. Pride maybe. Anger over this situation. This was a forced heat and he probably hated it as much as, if not more than me. 

I just stood and walked out. Ignoring both Lance and Allura. I needed some space. I needed... I don't know what I needed. I just kept walking. I walked even with no destination in mind. Eventually I found myself in front of Lotor's room. I heard his chuckle. 

"Did you need something?" His voice was muffled through the door. I took a deep breath. I didn't open the door, but I needed answers. 

"Yeah, I have a question about this whole mating thing," I said. He chuckled again. "I made something last night that resembled a nest. Why?" I asked. He didn't answer for a long time. I was starting to get worried.

"Fuck." Was the only answer I received. I stood there for a good five minutes after that and finally sighed. I walked away. I saw Pidge walk down the hall towards Lotor's room. 

"Keith?" She asked. "Why did you come here?" She asked. I bit my lip. 

Her glasses slid down her nose. She looked confused. "I could ask you the same thing."

She crossed her arms. She clearly didn't want to answer that, but as the genius that she was, she knew that she couldn't avoid it. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at Lotor's door. She bit her lip. "I... don't know. Something... something brought me here. Instinct maybe..." A girl like her didn't rely on instinct. She relied on intelligence. On patterns. Science. Math. She didn't have time for instinct. She barely has time for sleep. 

So if she was going on instincts right now. That was a very bad thing. A 15 year old girl coming to the very hall that she was told not to come to without her bayard active at all times. That was bad. Very, very bad. And it didn't help that it was confusing her. 

I put my hand on her small shoulder and led her out of the hall. "Pidge, you're a smart kid. Smarter than probably everyone on this ship. You know that is dangerous to come here. So if your instincts are telling you to come here... you do the math." Her eyes widened. She nodded and chewed her nail on her first finger.

"We have to talk to Coran. He knew Zarkon better than anyone on this ship. He may know somethings about Galra that we don't. By the way, you never did answer my question." She looked at me. I smiled.

"I needed an answer about Galra but he just clammed up and didn't answer me." She nodded.

Coran it is then, it seemed. 

* * *

Coran played with his mustache as Pidge and I explained out predicament. He didn't interrupt. He just listened. 

He sighed when we both finished. "I see. Well, Zarkon and Alfor were very good friends. Haggar was as well. She was... we worked closely. Remember that Weblum video I gave you and Hunk? She was the in inside the Weblum costume." He laughed at the fond memory. I smiled. I may know what kind of people that fucked up family was, but they were once good people. 

"I remember when Lotor was just a wee Zholcou! That would be child for you, Pidge since I know your learning Altean still." She smiled. "Anyway, he was a very sweet young boy. Picked flowers with Allura. They are the same age after all. The equivalent to a teenager on your planet, maybe your age, maybe a year or two older." He looked at me.

"So, anywhere from 17 to 19?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Quite right, number two!" He said with a cheery smile. "So not that much older than the lot of you by technicalities. She was frozen for ten thousand years and Lotor I don't know how he's managed to stay the same as he was the last time I saw him." He rubbed his chin, deep in though.

I looked at Pidge. "So, what does this have to do with our problems?" I asked. He sighed, suddenly serious. The age lines around his eyes nearly doubled with worry and stress. "Coran?"

"This is where Galra anatomy gets tricky, you see. They have... dynamics. Or ranks within the primary genders male and female. And they each have different needs, pros and cons," He explained. "They would be called Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics on your planet, but to the Galra they are called Weztra, Vral, and Xrol. Respectively of course. Weztra to Alpha. Vral to Beta. And Xrol to Omega." 

"So... what am I?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

"I think as a male you are a Weztra. You have every makings to be one. The hot headed tendencies. The strength. The anger. But that must have changed when your primary gender changed. To a Xrol." I cursed under my breathe. He nodded. "They are more... nurturing. Highly prized to the Galra, they don't fight. They don't get forced to do anything. They are treated like royalty. Or at least that's how it was ten thousand years ago." 

I bit my lip. "When we were on Galitetra, my maids said that Galra didn't treat their mates well." He nodded solemnly. 

"I feared as much," He said. Pidge bit her lip.

"What about me?" She asked. 

Coran pulled up a holoscreen. It showed Lotor. Pidge was blushing in an instant as it showed Lotor in his purple form and sleeping. He looked like he had pulled at his hair and had a freak out.

"What is this about Coran?" I asked. 

"Well," He started. But before he could continue the Castle's alarm system went off. 

Allura's voice came on over the comms. "Paladins, getting your lions! Zarkon found us!" She said. Pidge and I instantly jumped up and ran to our respective suits and zip lined to our lions. I didn't know how he found us, but he did. Now I was going to take the fight to him. 

I dropped into my speeder and drove to my Lion. She came online instantly and flew out of her hanger. We met up with the other lions and saw a ship that was much larger than any one of his Battle cruisers. It was the entire fleet. Every Galra that they could gather. 

This was not going to end well. "Paladins, I just need you to hold them off until we have enough distance to wormhole away!" Allura said. 

"Right!" We all chorused. I didn't like the idea of just defense, but I understood why. 

"You heard her team, form Voltron!" 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhuman screechinh* HOLY FUCKING FUCK! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! BETWEEN COLLEGE AND WORK I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO UPDATE! On that note, yes I'm in college and lay well I put on my two weeks at work since I am falling behind in school and if I fall behind in college, GEUSS FUCKING WHAT? I CAN'T TURN IN HOMEWORK LATE! Sometimes. It sucks.

Chapter 3:

"You heard her team, form Voltron!" Shiro called out.

We all flew out and I could feel the shift of power from me piloting to Red transforming. The string blaze that was her presence became a hurricane as it attached to the right side of the Black Lion. I felt the cool waves of the Blue Lion below, heard the loud, chirping sound of sacadas from the Green Lion to my left, and smelt the dry Earth of the Yellow Lion below the Green. And my hair practically stirred from wind created by the Black Lion. 

This was true freedom. 

Flying in formation. In tandem with one another. 

"Keith form sword! Focus on the small Fighter Jets so we can get the Castle to a safe distance to work hole away!" He said.

"On it Otōto," I said, placing my inactive bayard in the slot and turned it 90 degrees. Red shifted as Green and her came together and the sword was formed. 

I was always amazed by the sheer force and sharpened edge of this sword. The fire that burned in my gut amplified as Voltron took my sword and cut three of the fighter jets in half, causing them to explode. We cut down more and more as they dared to get close to us as we flew. 

"Anything, Princess?" Shiro asked.

"There are still too close! You may need to fall back! I am going to use this near by planets gravitational pull to propel us further. But I need you to keep them at bay until we are close enough!" Allura said.

"What no! There are right there!" I said. "We should take this time to fight them! Take them down like we've always planned!" Shiro grunted as we dodged. It was reckless either way, but we have them right here. We should stay and fight.

"We can't, Keith, we are still not strong enough!" I knew this, but I wasn't thinking with logic at this point. My instincts were screaming to fight the bastard that took my dick and changed every fucking thing about how I lived my life as of yet. I needed to feel the exertion in my muscles and the adrenaline in my blood as I took down my enemies one after another. I didn't want to be in a stupid Lion, sorry Red, but I needed to see the faces of my enemies.

I growled as we slashed through a half dozen more unmanned jets. Then I felt something from Black. Almost as if She was being torn in two. Shiro screamed in frustration.

"What the hell!? Black! What's going on!?" He demanded. 

"Paladins! You need to get out of there!" Coran said. "Allura says we're close enough now!" We struggled to listen as Black still was being torn apart in her mind. I wondered if the others felt it.

Finally, we managed to break free from whatever they did to Black and fell back into the castle, breaking apart into our individual lions. 

* * *

"What happened back there, Shiro?" I asked as I looked up at him. He ran his metal hand down his face and his organic hand rested on his hip. 

"Fuck if I know. I think... I think Zarkon took control of Black or was trying too at least," He said. I nodded. 

"I felt it. It felt like she was being torn in two," But before I could continue, Lance ran up and hugged me. He looked at Shiro and asked what happened with Black. He must have felt it too then through Voltron telling it'd Paladins the stress Black was under.

Shiro just clenched his teeth and his eyes hardened. What was his problem? He had already said that my relationship with Lance didn't bother him. Was it Black or Lance?

Further data was needed. Fuck, now I'm sounding more like Pidge. Or like I was back at the Garrison. 

"It's fine now. Just show and rest up. We need to be prepared for anything. I don't know how Zarkon found us, but he did. I'm going to the bridge and talk to Allura. Goodnight." Though his words were meant to be his usual Black Paladin gentle commands, his voice was strained. 

I worried my lip between my teeth and glanced at Lance. His jaw was clenched too and his lips were a tight, thin line. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. Some of the tension left him, but not all of it. 

"Why is he acting like that. Like what happened on Galitetra never happened and that he never said that we could be together?" Lance asked putting a hand to the back of his head and jutting his hip out slightly. I sighed and rubbed my thumb in the back of his hand.

"I don't know. Do... do you think he's... jealous? No, that wouldn't be it, could it?" In all the time that I was his brother, I've never seen Shiro get jealous. 

Lance sighed. "It's possible. Did he have a girlfriend back on earth?" Lance asked. I shook my head. I would have been the first to know, and I told Lance that fact. He nodded. "Then maybe he is may worried? Since Lotor is here and he made you go into a heat?" He suggested. 

"Yeah, that's probably it. That sounds more like him." 

He smiled. But I could tell it didn't reach his eyes as much as it usually did. I just didn't ask about him. 

* * *

Dinner was an interesting situation. Shiro and Allura were both tense. Hunk looked like he was ready to pass out. Pidge still looked confused.

I needed to go back and get information from Lotor. Making him talk this time. No matter what I have to do or what I have to threaten to cut off. I'll see him when everyone is sleeping. Lance wouldn't like it, but I needed to know how Zarkon was finding us and what his connection to Black is. Was it magic from that Witch that connected him to Black? Or was he... I shot up from my seat.

"Allura, was Zarkon the original Black Paladin?" He asked. Allura's spoon dropped onto her plate. Her eyes was full of an emotion that nearly resembled a deer in the headlights. Coran sat up straighter, eyes hardening; you could tell he was a man that had seen many battles that resulted in death.

"Allura? It's not true, right? Oh, please don't tell me is true! It's true, isn't it!?" Hunk said, tears forming in his warm brown eyes. Shiro was clearly tense. I would be too if I was wearing the armor of a potential traitor.

Coran sighed and rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Yes, he was. He and King Alfor were both Paladins, in fact. Alfor piloted red. And Zarkon, as you figured out, piloted Black. But I'm surprised. I honestly thought Pidge would have found out first. Or Shiro. No offence Keith, but you don't really tend to... think things out," Coran said with an apologetic smile aimed at me.

Shiro looked betrayed. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked; boss knuckles went white from how hard he was gripping his spoon in his left hand. Allura deflated a bit. 

"I didn't want you to know the dark history of the Paladins, and I wanted you to form your own bond with your lions, not basing it on someone else," She said. "I'm sorry." Tears formed in her blue and pink eyes. Hi her bottom lip trembled slightly. Shiro, who was already on edge, just stood and walked out. It left the room with this strange sort of tension. It felt like a dam was about to burst, waiting to drown everyone in its path.

"I'll go see if he's alright. He's just stressed princess, I'm sure he'll come to terms with this," I said. I smiled tightly at her and ran after my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to update stories once a month. I will figure out the best schedule so I only silent again for a long time.


End file.
